


Angel Cakes and Butterfly Kisses

by all_star94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Biblical References, F/M, secretive luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_star94/pseuds/all_star94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the secret behind Luna Lovegood? Why is she always so dreamy? And why on earth does Harry suddenly get the feeling that he's known her for a lot longer than his 19 years would allow? Harry has a lot of questions, questions which Luna is keen to answer, as long as the Nargles don't distract her first. - 'Fandom 4 Wildfires' charity compilation one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Cakes and Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the 'Fandom 4 Wildfires' Compilation that was released in the American fall in 2011 to support the victims of the horrific wildfires which burned relentlessly. Keen to help the cause, I donated a Harry Potter piece which was the only Harry Potter Fan fiction in the compilation. I've had it for a while but only recently re-discovered it in my hard drive and wanted to share it

Title: Angel Cakes and Butterfly Kisses  
Author: All Star/Dracula’s Sidekick  
Rating: T  
World: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood  
Genre: Fantasy Romance/ Fan Fiction  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter World nor it’s character’s. I am just a tired senior High School student who can’t wait two weeks until school’s out here. I make no money from this. 

Summary: "What's the secret behind Luna Lovegood? Why is she always so dreamy? And why on earth does Harry suddenly get the feeling that he's known her for a lot longer than his 19 years would allow? Harry has a lot of questions, questions which Luna is keen to answer, as long as the Nargles don't distract her first."

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

"And Uriel said to me: 'Here shall stand the angels who have connected themselves with women, and their spirits assuming many different forms are defiling mankind and shall lead them astray into sacrificing to demons 'as gods', (here shall they stand,) till 'the day of' the great judgment in which they shall be judged till they are made an end of. And the women also of the angels who went astray shall become sirens.' And I, Enoch alone, saw the vision, the ends of all things; and no man shall see as I have seen."

\- The Book of Enoch

________________________________________________________________

 

The Sixth Moon, 1000 BC.  
The Garden of Eden

 

The kingdom of heaven was buzzing. The words on the lips of every Watcher was the news of the hour; Lucifer Morning Star had fallen. The watchers all sat around the fountain, their numbers were close to the 100 mark, and their smart white uniforms created a sea of white. Eden was full to the brim and was almost spilling with the enthusiastic Angels.

Some of the Angels were afraid; What would this mean for them? Would this make their job harder? Would the humans know?

Some Angels though, were pleased as some had envied the rank and power of Lucifer. They were glad he was gone, pushed from his perch of divinity and perfection. He was a jerk.

Though something had not gone unnoticed by those watchers who were there. Some of them were missing.

It was this alarming fact which had them talking. Everyone knew that Lucifer had some supporters amongst their ranks and they knew that if he had fallen, then surely they had too. They had agreed, along with many others, that Lucifer’s plan to overthrow the Creator was right. Others, while not necessarily agreeing with Lucifer, had begun to lust after humans, longing to be with them in that way.

The gate to the garden was opened then, and Lord Regulus, the regent of the South Clan of Watchers, strode into Eden. He was a kindly Angel, and he had earned the respect of all the four clans of Watchers. He was looked to for wisdom and was the chief distributor of the watchers to various empires or nations of humans. He was a strikingly handsome man, one of the handsomest watchers in existence. His hair was the colour of midnight and his eyes were as lush as the ferns in the garden. He wore robes of the softest blue; his clan colours. Around his neck sat the symbol of his service to the Lord Almighty, A golden feather.

Standing on a fallen tree trunk, he stood tall, his keen eyes surveying the remaining watchers. Pursing his thin lips, he held up his hands for silence. Silence quickly descended amongst the group, everyone eager to what their man had to say.

“My fellow Grigori!” He bellowed, his low voice carrying majestically over the still sea of Angels.

“Darkness and despair has descended upon Heaven.” He called, his eyes looking up as a deep peal of thunder rumbled overhead.

The clouds were a grizzly black, the clouds almost on breaking point. The assembly was silent, hanging on his every word.

“Lucifer Morning Star and his followers have been tossed from the gates of heaven, banished to the depths of hell. Their wings have been torn from them; they are no longer apart of us.” Worried and curious murmurs rippled through the crowd like a wave.

Regulus watched grimly as they talked. He looked at the sky again and flinched as lighting crackled through the heavy air.

A figure lingered behind Regulus, Her cloak a puddle of black. She watched the crowd almost amused, her hand tightened protectively around the book she nursed close to her chest. The fragrant smell of rain tickled her nose and she wondered briefly when the first drops would fall. She didn’t particularly want her wings to get wet. They took forever to dry.

Regulus turned then and saw her and jumped like a frightened child. Regaining his manners he leant down and offered his hand to her. She took it and climbed up the large trunk beside him. Holding up his hands for silence again, the crowd quietened and look expectantly on the new comer, curious to whom it was.

Flipping back the hood to the heavy cloak, her long golden locks spilt out, tumbling down past her waist. A collective gasp came from the Watchers as they stood there looking upon the Angel. She gave them a calm smile, her blue eyes conveying peace and tranquillity, the binary opposite of how she was feeling inside. But she did not want to alarm them, no; she had to be the voice of reason in this time of chaos.

“May I?” her soft musical voice questioned Regulus.

He bowed low to his major and gestured for her to speak. She gave him a serene smile and turned to face the crowd.

“My Brothers and Sisters!” she called, her voice carrying more force. She held out her arms in a gesture of openness and welcome.

“Do not fear! The Almighty has a strong grip on the situation at hand and he wishes to assure you that order shall be quickly restored.” She said, looking over them all almost looking at every individual in turn.

“As I am sure many of you have noticed, some of your brethren are missing from this meeting. You have the right to know why.”

Her expression suddenly changed to serious, and a perceptible change in the atmosphere was voiced by a rumble of distant thunder. The group shifted nervously, already sensing what their legionnaire was about to say.

“Some of the Grigori have been cast from heaven as they have disobeyed their duties and vows to the Creator. Their siding with Lucifer and their desiring after Mortals has angered their God, and thus, they have been deemed unfit to remain among the heavenly hosts. A lesson should be learned from their fall, that the Lord will not tolerate any forms of mutiny or sacrilege amongst his servants. Let the sinning be left to the humans. If any Angel of any rank is found to have been trespassing, let him pay the price for his actions. Let him be torn away from his brothers and sisters.”

Her voice was becoming more and more impassioned and her eyes were dancing with power. A cheer of support echoed from the crowd, followed by a few more. She continued.

“We have worked too hard, scarified so much to be where we are today. Who are they to spoil it? Who are they to tarnish our name with their impurity?” A much louder cry of agreement went up this time.

A half-crazed smile appeared on her face and she could sense the growing agreement and support of the Watchers.

“It is time to stand up and support our creator in his actions! They deserve their expulsion from heaven! We must stand firm, an immovable wall of reason and power to show Lucifer and His men that what they did was wrong! That we do not support them!” There was a loud cheer which rose up from most mouths.

“We must be strong! By heavenly decree it is us who must watch over the lovely utopia that our god has created from scratch! They seek to defile this! They are trying to destroy us! Everything we’ve worked for they want to destroy! They laugh at our hard work!” She bellowed, her hands dancing.

A roar of cheers erupted and she could see she had won them all over. She smiled frenetically her eyes dancing with the victory.

“WILL WE ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE?” she screamed her arms spread open in earnest.

“NEVER!” the crowd shrieked in response as they roared like warriors, ready to descend in battle.

They applauded and shouted and she smiled brightly bowing to them.

They cheered all the more as she gracefully leapt from the log, descending in a billow of black velvet. Smiling, she nodded her goodbye to Regulus who was cheering just as enthusiastically as the crowd. Thunder and lightning crashed overhead, a booming chorus to the cheers of the Angels. She looked up at the sky and smiled, ignoring the fat wet raindrops which began to patter onto the ground.

Stepping out of the gates of Eden she unfurled her wings and with a single flap she was off, soaring through the drizzling sky of the artwork of her God.

Mission accomplished.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

‘Then said the Most High, the Holy and Great One spake, and sent Uriel to the son of Lamech, and said to him: "(Go to Noah) and tell him in my name 'Hide thyself!' and reveal to him the end that is approaching: that the whole earth will be destroyed, and a deluge is about to come upon the whole earth, and will destroy all that is on it." ‘  
-The Old Testament, the Book of Genesis

________________________________________________________________

 

Present Day  
London, England.

 

Luna stood very still, her eyes flicking restlessly over the moving pictures which flew past sluggishly on the curious black box the Muggles called T.V. The concept was still foreign for her and she watched with an airy curiosity at the T.V on display in the window of one of the shops near the London Tube. She tilted her head slightly to the side, trying to see if the new angle would add enlightenment to whatever it was a frantic reporter was saying as they walked through the crumbling, deserted streets in a foreign country.

Her fingers were woven around the handle of her umbrella, and she barely noticed the soft steady drizzle which poured relentlessly on the patterned plastic of the canopy. She had made an effort today to fit in with the muggles, but being Luna, she never would fit in with the muggles.

She was wearing a light blue knitted beanie which had fragments of soft orange woven into the blue and the pom-pom on top reflected the orange colour. Her scarf was the opposite, a brilliant red cotton thing which was wrapped rather haphazardly around her neck. Her sweater was knitted and was a sunny shade of yellow with deep blue butterflies splashed in no pattern in particular down the front. She was wearing dark jeans, and swallowing the ends of the legs were a pair of pink with rainbow polka-dots gumboots. She had taken off her mittens after it started to rain and had deposited them safely in her pockets with the fingers poking out the top.

She was an odd sight to behold and she earned many baffled looks from the flurried businessmen and women who stalked past her. She paid them no mind, but focused instead only at what the curious invention that was before her. She didn’t notice the young man who sheltered under his hooded jacket, desperate to escape the dreaded drizzle which seemed to pour relentlessly around him.

He didn’t notice her at first, and walked right past her, but then he paused; halting in the middle of a step as he turned and walked backwards past the ostentatious figure in front of the T.V store. He recognised her, even though he couldn’t see her face. He was shocked, extremely so, to see her out in muggle England.

“Luna?” He asked hesitantly, green eyes peering at her amazed. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned and squinted, peering through the rain into the darkness which shadowed the young man’s face and obscured him from any curious passer-by’s. But Luna’s keen eyes quickly established who it was and she gave him a dreamy smile.

Ah, just the person she had been waiting for.

“Hello Harry Potter.” She said, her blue eyes twinkling with thoughts.

Harry smiled at her, ever the gentleman. “What are you doing here?” He asked, his tone rushed as the rain was becoming more bothersome by the minute.

Luna’s eyes clouded over, and Harry could tell he had hit the million dollar question. Luna leant forward, meaning to tell him the gist of the matter, but stopped herself presently and looked significantly around at the crowd. A small crease appeared in her forehead as she looked grimly at a young boy who had seemed to be separated from his parents. He was wailing something fierce and she wished to go comfort the little dear.

But she didn’t. She was already too involved with the humans.

Her eyes were still locked on the little boy, and her fierce attention drew Harry’s.

“Look.” She said presently, her face grim, an unusual expression for Harry to see on her face. Usually she just looked dreamily away at nothing in particular.

“Every eon it gets worse. Age after age, generation after generation we suffer through watching the decline of humankind. Violence seems to bite and tear everything humanity touches; no purity or simple admiration for creation remains.” She continued, and there was an ancient sadness which drenched from her words, leaking like a faulty faucet.

Harry frowned; Luna was often philosophical, her words laden with wisdom, but this was beyond her usual level. In that moment, Luna seemed so profoundly different from her ordinary behaviour that it caused a ripple of uncertainty in him. Harry’s curiosity was scorching, and his Gryffindor courage was burning something fierce. He decided to take a leap, he wasn’t presently expected anywhere and had nothing pressing on his agenda.

“Would you-“ Harry began, but paused, unsure of what he was actually asking.

His unfished statement drew Luna’s attention and she looked at him curiously, and tilted her head to the side, studying him curiously, as if he were some kind of foreign bird unknown to science and human thought. Again, her intensity shocked him and his words slipped out before he had a proper chance to think it through.

“Would you like to go have Coffee somewhere?” He blurted, his emerald eyes widening when he realised he had just openly asked her such a thing.

He wasn’t being unfaithful; he told himself franticly, this was merely a chance to catch up with an old school friend. But something, a nagging little voice in the back of his head told him he was skimming over the truth. Ginny wouldn’t be pleased.

Luna gave him a warm smile. “That would be nice!” she said airily, looking casually at a frazzled looking Hobo who had decided to brave the rain and try and busk for money. Harry took a few steps forward to try and reclaim her attention again.

“There’s a new café down the road,” he suggested and Luna nodded her attention still on the hobo.

Gently, Harry leaned towards her and linked his arm with hers, giving her a slight tug. She came to herself then and gave him a smile, her eyes the most focused and alert he had ever seen them. She angled her umbrella slightly so that Harry was under it’s protective embrace. They set off then, carefully winding their way through the maze like streets of the London CBD.

Harry couldn’t shake the sense that Luna had been waiting here specifically for him, but he kept telling himself the notion was ridiculous. But a nagging little voice in the back of his head told him that it was a likely possibility. How often in the past did it seem that Luna would just pop up out of nowhere and contain all the answers he needed? She always had an uncanny sense of what was happening, things she could never know unless she was a mind reader.

As the thought passed through Harry’s head, he was too distracted to see the sly smile which passed briefly over Luna’s lips.

They wound their way through the streets, Luna dancing over puddles as her gumboots squeaked against the wet stones of the sidewalk. She began humming a song to herself, and Harry smiled, recognising the song from one of his favourite bands. Unable to help himself, he joined in her humming, both of their voices at opposite ends of the vocal spectrum.

They reached the café finally, and they quickly stepped in out of the rain, ducking gratefully into the warm embrace of the alcove as delicious smells of coffee and pastry tickled their noses with an almost velveteen caress. Luna smiled dreamily and looked at Harry with a vacant expectation.

Harry nodded to himself then steered her over to a booth in the back of the café, his hand hovering a few millimetres from the small of her back; not quite touching, yet close enough for guidance. Luna slipped into one side of the booth and Harry awkwardly slid himself onto the seat opposite her.

Shaking his head to dislodge the stubborn raindrops which had collected stubbornly in his hair from the wet, Harry signalled the waiter who waddled over instantly and served them.

“I’ll have a cuppachino thanks” Harry said primly, looking across warily at Luna hoping her order wouldn’t draw too much attention or concern.

She gave the waiter a dazzling smile which seemed slightly unhinged. The waiter took a careful step back, his pen still poised over the pad ready to write at her command. Flicking a stray blonde wave away from her face she took one look at Harry, gave him a wink then looked back at the waiter.

“A caramel latte please sir.” She said, her high voice startling the waiter for a second before he scrawled down her order and leapt away.

When Harry looked back at Luna, he was met with amused blue eyes. Harry gave her a half smile and shifted uncomfortably. When it became clear that Luna was in no position to start up a conversation, Harry decided he should probably take up the initiative. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands together on top of the table.

“So… uh…” Harry began, looking around for something to help him out. His eyes fell on the rain splattered window of the café.

“Horrible weather we’re having lately.” He finished lamely, feeling like the biggest tool in the world.

Luna nodded dreamily. “It is rather. Must be prophetic falesy.” She hummed, her intense gaze never wavering from his green eyes.

Harry frowned. “Prophetic Falesy?” he parroted confused.

Luna smiled wider and nodded. “A textual technique where the weather matches the mood. Creates a foreboding sense amongst the audience.” She said primly, her tone and expression looking all the more amused.

Harry felt adrenaline kick in, and was rather shocked at it. He hadn’t felt such a feeling since his days in the Second Wizarding War. He knew something was going to happen. Something told him deep down that what Luna was inevitably leading up to was about to shake his world apart like a catastrophic earth quake, bound to redefine the world at any costs.

He had thought his world to be safe. But apparently not.

When was his life ever normal and safe?

Luna seemed to pick up on his thought train, and she became serious suddenly and never broke her serious stare at Harry as the waiter quickly placed their drinks down on the table and scurried off, keen to get away from the strange pair. Luna took the cup in her hands, her hands wrapped around it, soaking in the warmth.

Harry’s throat was feeling prickly and dry, so he took a mouthful of his coffee, only to realise, much too late, that it was still too hot for consumption. It scalded his tongue, and created a hot river of lava which burned his throat as it went down. He winced and spluttered, the temperature startling him.

Swiping the back of his hand over his mouth embarrassed, he stared down at the offensive, seemingly innocent black liquid which watched him from his cup. Luna giggled, finding the situation hilarious and found it funny to see the great Harry Potter glaring at his coffee.

Sure, Harry thought to himself bitterly. I survive a war, numerous murder attempts and a megalomaniac of a dark lord and I am hurt by something as harmless as coffee.

 

Death by Coffee, Harry was sure that should be noted by everyone around the world with fear.

“You know.” Luna began, but seemed then changed what she was going to say halfway through her sentence, “I had sort of hoped I would see you again soon. I was worried they would get to you before I did.” She admitted, blowing gently on her own coffee then taking a careful sip, humming at the taste.

Harry’s frown deepened. “Who?” he asked as casually as he could, but Harry was not particularly good at subtlety. Or so Hermione told him constantly.

She smiled. “The Grigori of course!” she said with a large smile, throwing her hands in the air like it was obvious.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, feeling completely out of depth in the current situation. He briefly wished Hermione were here, she would have been able to dilute some of Luna’s wackiness. She always did. He was feeling more lost than ever.

Luna gave him an indulgent smile. “The Grigori are Angels Harry. Assigned by God to look over the mortal realm.” She explained.

The curls of wispy detachment which usually curled in her eyes had vanished once more and Harry was feeling more thrown by her moods than ever. It took Harry a while to realise what she had actually said, and when he did he started.

“Angels?” he parroted shocked, and was slightly annoyed by the fact that he was only able to form one word answers.

Luna nodded vigorously. “They are one of the oldest classes of Angels. They work very close to humans, so, as you can understand, they often get too involved in the human world.” She said, then her eyes filled with the same ancient sadness he had seen on the street.

Without thinking, Harry stretched out his hand to comfort her, his fingers brushing against the back of her hand. At the touch of their skin, it was like Harry had been zapped with a volt of electricity, and tingles of warmth spread through his fingers and warmed him from the inside. Instead of pulling away though, he was eager for more contact, so he reached farther forward and took her hand completely.

He looked up hesitantly, only now realising this touch may not have been okay. The soft, almost affectionate smile on her face told him that it was. Her fingers were quick to intertwine with his and Harry felt his shoulders drop, muscles he didn’t know he had been tensing releasing their pressure.

“So, why would the Grigori be interested in me?” Harry asked curiously, seriously wondering what he had done to get on their bad side.

Luna smiled. “Why, I thought it would be obvious Harry.” She said, her soft voice light, while her eyes were anything but.

“They wish to congratulate you on your defeat of Lucifer’s most recent creation. Everyone upstairs is thrilled by your triumph.” She said primly, sounding much older than she looked.

Harry’s head tilted to the side curiously. “You speak as if you know this for certain.” Harry said, the words slipping out before he could stop them.

A wicked gleam appeared in Luna’s eyes, a look which sent shivers racing down Harry’s spine.

“Oh but I do! I was one of the ones caught up in the chaos.” She said, her eyes literally dancing.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry asked shocked.

Is she truly hinting at what I think she is? Harry thought to himself shocked.

Luna’s maniacal grin widened but she leaned away from him, her grip on his hand tightening but the way she held herself was casual.

“Honestly Harry, did you expect the Lord to just leave you alone to fight one of the most powerful demons ever created?” she asked amused, her eyes almost crackling with blue fire.

Harry shrugged. He had never been religious. He had no idea wizards were even religious but it seemed Luna was.

But then again, hadn’t what he’d heard from her this evening alone proved that she was anything but the ordinary, if not slightly loopy, witch he had always taken her as?

Luna’s smile softened slightly. “Harry.” She said, leaning forward again as her fingers stroked his hand almost reverently.

“You have never been alone whilst on this earth. God knew when he sent you here that you would need help. Much of it, if you were to complete his mission for you. You have been aided constantly by God’s men…” she said softly, but then added as an afterthought, “and women.”

Harry frowned, trying to make sense of all this. “So you’re telling me that I have been surrounded by Angels since birth?” He asked, doubting this entirely.

She nodded, her smile much softer now. “Yes Doubting Thomas. Always.” She affirmed, waiting for everything to sink in.

Harry thought about this for a few seconds, and when he had a reasonable semblance of order in his brain he asked the most next logical question.

“Who were the Angels?” he asked curiously.

Luna smiled knowingly. “I can’t tell you some of their names, as some still watch over you now and do not wish their identities to be revealed at the present moment. But some, who have left this world to return to the Father in Heaven I will name; Cedric Diggory, Mad Eye Moody, Sirius Black… among others.” She said with a reminiscent smile on her face.

Their deaths briefly flashed before his eyes before he came back to reality. “They were all Angels?” he asked amazed.

Luna laughed. “Yes. Sirius though was a Fallen Angel. One of the many who did leave the ranks in ‘The Fall’. He swore an oath of allegiance to you when you were but a baby, swearing to be your guardian whilst on earth in hopes that his remaining powers he had sustained would help him protect you. His ultimate sacrifice lead to his return to heaven.” She said, briefly making the sign of the cross.

Harry smiled sadly to himself. At least he is at home now, he thought forlornly to himself.

“He charged me with your protection when he felt danger coming.” Luna said suddenly, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

“What?” he spluttered shocked.

Luna gave him a devilish grin. “You didn’t guess it did you?” she asked happily, secretly please with herself for managing to keep her identity and mission a secret for so long.

“You’re an Angel?” he asked more shocked than ever.

Luna pursed her lips. “Technically I’m an Arch Angel.” She pointed out, her ego wounded slightly.

Harry’s eyes seemed to bug out of his head. “Whoa!” he mumbled, it was the only thing he could manage at the time.

Luna perked up again, taking it as a compliment. She flicked a strand of golden hair out of her eyes.

“Arch Angel Uriel, servant of God Almighty, sister of Gabriel, Lady of the Grigori and protector of the Holy Charges at your service.” She said, giving him a slight bow with a flourish of her hands.

Harry couldn’t stop the smile which spread across his face. He had never expected it, but now that he looked at her, he couldn’t see her as anything but an Angel. But something occurred to him then, and his expression turned to curiosity.

“If you’re so high up the Angel ranks, then why are you down here on earth? I mean, besides protecting me. I mean, I don’t really need protecting anymore what with Voldermort gone…” Harry rambled, trailing off sort of embarrassed at asking what he did.

Luna flinched and gave him a guilty look.

“I’m on suspension at the moment.” She said ashamedly her head slightly hanging.

“Suspension?” Harry asked confused and watched as Luna nodded.

“Yeah. Apparently my behaviour whilst on earth has not been…. Appropriate for an Angel of my rank. Gabriel and a few of the others are reviewing my case.” She explained chagrined. 

Harry’s eyes widened in partial understanding. “Oh…” he said lamely, trailing off, and taking a sip of his long neglected coffee.

“What did you do? If you don’t mind me asking, to warrant this investigation?” Harry probed curiously.

Luna blushed, and mumbled something he didn’t catch. Harry frowned and leaned forward.

“Pardon me I didn’t catch that.” Harry hedged and Luna took a deep breath, sent him an embarrassed look and repeated what she had said.

“I fell in love with a human.” She explained mortified.

Harry gave her a soft, but understanding smile.

“Oh? Who’s the lucky guy?” he asked obliviously, not noticing her uncomfortable shifting and fidgeting.

Her eyes fluttered closed. She opened her mouth to answer, but then snapped shut again. She tried again but no words would come out. Sighing frustrated she tugged slightly on her hair in annoyance, then turned her head sky wards and glared at the ceiling.

“Gabriel must have blocked my answer. Probably doesn’t want me to reveal it while I still have a chance of probation.” She muttered dejectedly, and Harry felt mildly peeved too.

“Or perhaps the Nargles are behind it…” Luna muttered, suddenly returning back to her dreamy state.

Harry frowned, totally bamboozled by the entire situation and had no idea what her fictional magical creatures had to do with anything.

“How?” he asked, expressing his curiosity as his brow knitted further together.

 

Luna gave him a wistful, but knowing smile. “They do have a dastardly habit of getting in the way.” She replied airily, her tone seeming almost disapproving; as if Harry should have known this.

 

Harry was trying to work out who it could possibly be before she slightly stood from the table and leant over it, her face coming to a stop inches before his. Harry blinked shocked, and only had time to register the smirk on her face before she placed the lightest of kisses against his lips.

 

Her lips barely touched his, hovering and gliding over them for barely a heartbeat before she pulled away and sat back again in her seat.

 

Harry watched her shocked, his fingers flying to his lips to feel the tingles where her lips had brushed against his.

Taking a conspiring glance around the room, Luna brought out her wand, tapped it on the saucer in front of her and two angel cakes popped up into existence. She pushed one towards Harry then took the other one and began to eat it happily.

 

“Butterfly kisses.” Luna hummed sweetly, liking the icing sugar off her lips and enjoying how Harry’s eyes tracked the movements.

 

Harry nodded to himself. Angel cakes and butterfly kisses indeed.

 

Who would have thought he would have unravelled Luna Lovegood’s secret’s over coffee?


End file.
